Heizo Hattori
Heizo Hattori (服部 平蔵 Hattori Heizō), known in the Funimation dub as Martin Hartwell, is a character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Heizo Hattori is the highest ranking officer at the Osaka Prefectural Police Headquarters; he is Superintendent Supervisor (Rank 2). Heizo is the father of the high school detective Heiji Hattori, and is sometimes very supportive of his son's desire to be a detective. Heizo has sometimes lent his son a hand in solving a tough case. Though he has a hard exterior, Heizo is very caring for his son, family, and friends. At the Osaka district, he is very close with Goro Otaki and Ginshiro Toyama. It is due to his friendship with Ginshiro Toyama that his son, Heiji, originally met Toyama's daughter, Kazuha. His wife is Shizuka Hattori. Personality He has a very serious attitude and seemingly cold, especially when he punched his son in front of many people hard enough for Heiji to fall down. But it was revealed later on that he merely punched Heiji for his son to be more aggressive in solving the case and using both Heiji and Conan as a bait, although he apologized later on. He also is supportive of his son's career as a high school detective but also, as a caring father, he is also cares for his son's well-being. Skills Heizo possesses a very sharp intellect and observation skills. His intelligence is on par with Yusaku Kudo, given how both fathers are able to solve a case before their sons do; Heizo was able to correctly deduce the culprit in the murder cases that involved Toyotomi's castle. His deduction skills were further demonstrated during a flashback, when he was able to solve case just by listening to the details on phone and give hint to Heiji. He is also the highest ranking officer at Osaka Prefectural police Headquarters, and thus has the command of many of the police officers of Osaka. Appellations Family= |-|Law Enforcement= |-|Protagonists= Plot overview Relationships analysis 'Family & Friends' 'Shizuka Hattori' Shizuka and Heizo appear to have a good relationship. She is not intimidated by Heizo's fierce personality, and he seems to listen to her. 'Heiji Hattori' Heizo seems to disapprove of Heiji's choice to be a detective. Heizo knows his son very well, however, including how Heiji would react to being forcefully told to leave a case alone — rather than obey, Heiji continues to investigate and distracts the culprits so that Heizo can surround the criminals with his police force. Heizo does care for and will protect his son, but his brusque and stoic personality leaves him unlikely to say as much, or even if he is proud of Heiji. Heiji, for his part, doesn't seem to care what Heizo thinks of him, and addresses Heizo very informally. Name origin Hanzo Hattori was a famous Japanese samurai, while Heizo Hasegawa is the main protagonist of "Onihei Hanakacho". Quotes Different looks Heizo Before.JPG|Heizo's "Before" Appearance (Episode 77) Heizo Middle.JPG|Heizo's "Middle" Appearance (Episode 263) Heizo After.JPG|Heizo's "After" Appearance (Episode 711) Trivia See also *Characters *Hattori family References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Characters